1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an apparatus and a method for processing semiconductor substrates. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention provide apparatus and method for cleaning semiconductor substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
During fabrication of a semiconductor device, various layers, such as oxides and metals, require planarization prior to depositing subsequent layers thereon. The planarization process can be followed by a cleaning process which removes residual polishing fluids and/or particles from polishing. Conventional cleaning processes generally include scrubbing the substrate surfaces with brushes made from a porous or sponge-like materials or bristles. The brushes are generally pressed against major surfaces of the substrate and rotated relative to the substrate. However, the brushes can be mishandled during installation which may cause the brush to become out of round. An out of round condition may undesirably cause uneven contact with the substrate as the brush is rotated against the substrate, which may detrimentally affect cleaning of the substrate and/or damage the substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for apparatus and method to ensure constant pressure of the brush against the substrate, ensure constant friction between the brush and the substrate, as well as maximize the brush contact with the substrate surface during rotation of the brush.